Old Love Old News
by MiscellaneousMe
Summary: Rated for later chapters not for Miguel fans.Chapter 14 updated.
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first Passions fanfic that I like. Well it started out as a little joke but I was really liking the idea of FOXAY and well I decided to write. My friends at school read it and they said I could be a professional writer lol anyway I hope you enjoy please R&R. Thanks!!!

Prologue

-Kay left Harmony.

-There is no Maria.

-Kay lives in L.A.

-Married to Fox. YAY


	2. Returning Home

I'm so so so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter it's just that Iwas about to start tyoing it but my mom started calling me non-stop to do work preparing for a prayer service we hold once a year. so I hope you enjoy this please R&R. Don't crush my sprits. Please. Anyways here it goes. P.S. While I was writing this MY MOM CALLED.LOLZ . Anyways some things in the Chapter will be explained probably in the next chapter or in the bottom so be patient and bare with me.(Bad title)

OLD LOVE, OLD NEWS

Chapter 1

" Ah, Kathleen, Foxworth so nice of you to finally join me." Alistair Crane's voice boomed from the opposite end of the table where Kay and Fox were both standing.

"Sorry we're late Kay wasn't feeling well this morning." Fox said to his grandfather. "Anyway cut to the chase we don't have time for your small talk."

"You both are being relocated to Harmony for three reasons: One, you will have to take over Crane Industries pretty soon. Two, you two have to be announced as Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane, and Three, I will let your lovley wife tell you.

"Oh" Fox said pulling Kay carefully onto his lap.

"How did you know when I didn't find out until this morning?" Kay asked confusedly.

"I'm Alistair Crane, I can find out whatever I want and whenever I want." Alistair replied smugly

"Ok, well Fox I am pregnant." Kay said

"That's great!" Fox said jumping out of the chair completly forgetting Kay was on his lap.

"Are you trying to kill the baby?!?!?!?" Kay cried as she hit the linoleum floor of the main office of Crane Industries in L.A.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that." Fox apologized

"It's ok just help me up please." she replied

"So when do we leave?" Fox asked helping Kay up from the floor.

"Tomorrow." he simply said "and in the evening you will be presented at you welcoming home party."" No one will have to know that you are back unless you want them too but of course the people at the mansion will know because they are going to be preparing everything for the celebration but I hope you used enough common sense to figure that out. he added.

"Yes, we figured." Fox replied icily.

_Later that evening_

"I am dreading seeing my mother, sister and cousin." Kay said as they were packing.

"Well, I couldn't be happier" Fox replied

"What?!?!?" Kay screeched mouth dropping open.

"Well think about it when we left we were miserable and now we are going back happy as ever. We are going to show up everyone who we disliked and used us." Fox simply said

"You're right." Kay complimented.

"I know I'm always right, I am the powerful Fox Crane." he said aroggantly

"Why do I put up with you?" Kay said sighing

"Because you love me." he repkied smugly

"I knew I had a good reason." she countered.

"So you ready to face the people we thought we left behind?" Fox asked his wife as they linked arms getting off the Crane jet.

"Hopefully" she replied simply as they exited the airport.

TBC...

Well that's it. I really can't tell if it's long or short but you be the judge of that. Please don't forget to review. Sam and Jess if you're reading this.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! and nothing nasty.LOL


	3. Meeting Him

Thanks for the review Suzzy20. I never actually thought about them being a couple before but then when I read a few Foxay fanfics I started liking them (especially since at school my friends think of me as Kay so that makes me happy wink wink) lol. Anyway thanks for the review.

My friends are so into the story they say I can visualize what I am making happen (hehe) so they want me to put a love scene but I don't want to be scarred for life picturing that so sorry to disappoint anyone who actually want sto read (THAT). Well here's Chapter 2. If anything happens I'll explain in the bottom. Byes. Don't forget read and review.

Chapter 2

"Fox I'm going to the Book Cafe, do you want anything?" Kay asked pulling on her denim jacket over her white tank top and black jeans.

"No, it's ok you go ahead." he replied

"Alright uh I'll be back later."

At the Book Cafe Kay picked up a few tabliods reporting on the homecoming of Fox. As she turned around she bumped into someone and her magazines fell as she retrieved them the voice of the person spoke.

"Kay, Kay Bennett is that you?" she heard

Kay looked up to see none other than Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald.

She brushed past him and pad for her things and quickly left with Miguel in tow.

"Kay, wait up." Miguel called out chasing after Kay.

Kay quickly made her way to the new convertible that Alistair had given her so she could get around by herself without hurting the baby it was after all the new Crane heir. Before she could slide in and drive off Miguel caught up to and grabbed her arm so she couldn't get away again.

"What are you doing back in Harmony?" he demanded breathlessly.

"Not that it is any off your concern but I am here on business."

"Good because Charity and I are engaged and we don't need you to come back into our lives and stir things up between us." he said hoping to see jealousy on her face . But there was none.

"Whatever Miguel I have better things to do than bother with you and the blonde saint, and as for you two getting married I could care less ow can you let go off my arm." she argued.

"Oh right, so are you going to the Crane homecoming party tonight? he asked

"Yes as a matter of fact I am and as for why you'll have to wait and see not that it's any of your business though." she said hoping he would just leave.

"Well I'm going with Charity so stay away from us got it? he said trying to make her mad. But it just wasn't happening.

"Crystal clear" she said getting into the car.

As she drove off miguel couldn't help wondering what she meant by " you'll just have to wait and see"

Hope you liked it. Nothing hapened but I'll keep you updated if anything does and as for chapters I really don't know if this i long or not but I have written this out on paper so I am typing it out and posting it so far I have 13 chapters writing more so hopefully my teachers give us a homework break so Ican finish it soon and post. Anyway keep reading and reviewing because it's worth the wait trust me. Keep reading and reviewing it keeps my spirits up. THanks bye. Megan (Foxayfan4life)


	4. Premonition

Hi it's me again I am glad those of you who take the time to read and review my story enjoy it so far thanks Samvy and ELM-Tree10 for the reviews. I'm sorry that my chapters are short, but the thing of it is I had written it out on paper and whatever is on the paper I type up so sometimes in the night when I feel inspired I write and sometimes I feel lazy but I know it has to get done so I write the short chapters. If you saw whats written you wont think the chapters are short. Anyway so here goes the next installment. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter 3

As Kay drove off in her expensive looking car Miguel couldn't help but stare when he noticed the lisence plate read KAY C

As he walked home he thought about what she had said. Kay always amazed him. He loved Charity with al his heart but apart of him would always belong to Kay. As he thought his cell began to ring. It was Charity.

Intercept

M: Hello

C:Hello Miguel Charity said frantically

M: Charity what's wrong? Miguel asked concerned

C: I had a premonition

M: What's new? he muttered under his breath

C: I heard that but whatever Kay is back in town.

M: Yeah, I know I just ran into her.

C: You did? Was she trying to steal you from me again?

M: No, she didn't but if she did it wouldn't work remeber I love you and only you.

C: Thanks, sweetheart I love you too.

M: Charity I'll talk to you later ok I'm coming home.

C: Ok, see you son I love you

M: Love you too.

Who does he think he is? Trying to say I want him when I am happily marriedand expecting. Kay thought walking up the steps of the Crane Mansion leading to the bedroom she shared with Fox to take a shower and get ready for tonight.

I hope Kay doesn't try anything with Miguel tonight. Charity thought But if my premontion is right then Kay is happy and doesn't want Miguel. God I hope it's right. Please let it be right. she prayed.

I wonder what Kay's been up to for the past 5 years. I wonder what she's been doing and how she got that car. It was a 20,000 dollar car. No way could she afford that car even if she was gone 50 years. Miguel thought to himself as he turned the corner to his home with Charity. Well, I'll worry about that later. Right now I have to get ready for that party.

Well theres Chapter 3 I know it's short but the beauty of it is I have time to write another chapter today so hopefully it will get posted. Well thanks for reading now please review. :-) PLEASE (-:

I will be updating soon I hope maybe tomorrow I wll have time to write more chapters. But until then I will be reading everyone else's. lol Megan (Foxayfan4life)


	5. Introduction

Back again well Bet you thought the party would have went on in Chapter 3 huh? Well here's a little secret. I didn't read my own story cuz I wrote it so I thought the party would have been in Chapter 3 too. lol Here's Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kay put the finishing touches on his suit as Fox straightened his suit. Tonight was the night that Alistair introdueced them to the world as Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane. The pressure was definitly on. No one in her family knew she was pregnant let alone married, especially to a Crane, she was nervous. Fox sensing his wife in turmoil asked if there was anything wrong.

" No,just a little nervous and excited." she replied

"Well, don't be." he told her lovingly.

A few minutes later they were dressed and ready to go.

" You ready Mrs. Crane?" he asked his wife

"You bet Mr. Crane." she replied excitedly.

"Good evening everyone." Alistair's loud and powerful voice boomed into the microphone. "As you all know we are here to celebrate the homecoming of my grandson and the Crane Heir. I also have a few other surprises in store for you. Now, for the first time ever to be presented in public Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Alistair beamed as the spotlight went on his grandson and granddaughter-in-law. He had always liked Kay, she had a unique sense and was driven to get what she wanted much the like the Cranes she was the perfect addition to his family. As Kay and Fox made their way to the center of the floor everything went quiet. The Bennetts were stunned. Suddenly three glasses fell to the floor simultaneously at Alistair's words. When the extremely happy couple looked to where the glasses had fallen they saw that the fine China had been broken by there fromer flames. Whitney, Miguel and Theresa. "Ah yes, before I forget the happy couple are expecting their first born child in around February, I can tell you that this will be a very interesting year." he added before putting down he microphone.

Well there's chapter 4. I know I know it's very short but don't attack me. Well I wasn't expecting it to be this short. So when you see extremely short chapters you'll know I can do another one so hehe lucky you. Megan(Foxayfan4life)


	6. News Flash

Chapter 5

As they mingled Fox found himself surrounded by Whitney and Theresa.

"Why didn't you tell us you were married?" Whitney demanded jealously

"I'm sorry you made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing to do with me before I was sent to L.A." Fox stated coldly

"Well, why didn't you tell me? I was your best friend you know." Theresa aded to the interrogation

"Well, maybe if you had been more interested in things going on around you instead of drooling over Ethan you would have remebered that I am Fox Crane and I know how to move on unlike certain people." he stated with sarcasm full in his voice.

On the other side of the room. Kay found herself in the same situation with Miguel.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married and expecting?" he demanded angily with jealousy evident in his voice.

"Three reasons Miguel: one, you were too busy telling me not to bother you and Charity, two, last tie I checked I didn't have to tell you everything about my life and three, since when do you give a rat's ass about me?" she replied coldly and uniterested

"Kay, you know that's not true." Miguel pleaded

"You know what Miguel I don't have time for this I have to go find my husband." Kay responed leaving Miguel there as her words burned him.

"Damnit Kay why must you be so difficult?" he stated under his breath

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me I see my wife coming and I don't think she'll appreciate me talking to two spitefull women." he said leaving them behind as he walked over to his wife.

When the two met Kay asked to leave. Reluctantly he agreed and they left the party.

After the guests of honor departed the party pretty much died down.and the maids got a head start on cleaning for the next day.

At the Bennett's

Since it was still early Miguel and Charity went over to the Bennett's to speak with Grance and the rest of the family. Since Theresa knew Ethan would head over there as well she tagged along and so did Whitney.

"I'm glad that Kay's finally found happiness" CHarity said alll to cheerfully

"Yeah me too, even if it is with a Crane at least she is happy." Sam said

"But, what if she is back here to steal miguel away from Charity again?" Grace said knowing it wasn't true. At that Miguel's ears perked up to listen

"If that's true which I highly doubt then why would Alistair lie for her." Sam pointed out.

"I don't know, it just seems so like Kay." she responded.

"Yeah, mom's right dad." Jessica helped.

"No, she's not. I know she wont." Charity defended

"How do you know that for sure?" Miguel asked

"It was in my premonition you know the one you weren't thrilled about." she replied coldly shocking everyone in the room. "You know what I'm tired of this I know Kay has done rotten things in the past but as you all can see she has moved on I love you all but you guys need to open your eyes and move on too." Charity said. "Now like I said I think Kay is happy and wont try to ruin Miguel and I's relationship and who knos maybe she and I can become friends I don't know but I support Kay's feeling towards Fox and if you, Jessica and aunt Grace don't then fine." she said to Miguel, Jessica and her aunt.

"I can't believe they actually demanded why we didn't tell them we were maried." Kay said

"Yeah, well I feel good how about you?" Fox replied

"Yup couldn't feel any better" she responded

Well that's chapter 5 I know it's really short but that's all could do considereing I have to write a report for religion and a report for earth science. I gave Charity personality. Hope you found it interesting. Still review please. Megan(Foxayfan4life)


	7. Unfriendly Encounter Part I

Hi. This chapter jumps ahead 5 months.

Chapter 6

Kay sat in her room bored as hell. She had nothing to do since Alistair and Fox had her cooped up in the mansion so she would be stressed for the baby's sake. Screw them she thought getting dressed. I'm going to the Book Cafe. She was just about to head down the stairs when Gwen asked if she could join Kay. She agreed and they left.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Cafe and Gwen excused herself to used the ladies room as Kay went to order. Not sure of what to order for Gwen she ordered two hot chocolates.While waiting for her order Miguel walked up to her.

"So Kay, you're pregnant how did that happen?"

"Well Miguel I don't know if I should be the one to tell you but when two people love each other" she began trying to keep a staight face.

"Kay I meant how did you and 'Golden Boy Happen'?" he said

"First, you have no right disrespecting my husband. Second, why do you care? and third none of your business." she stated coldly

"Please tell me" he pleaded

"Fine, I went to L.A. because no gave a shit about and then I met Fox we dated for two years and got married and you pretty much no the rest." she said as Beth handed her, her order. "Thanks Beth.

Just then Gwen came out of the rest room. "Are you ready to go?" she asked Kay nodded and they left. Gwen had a few errands to run so she left Kay two blocks away from the Book Cafe which wasn't far from the mansion so they figured it was ok.

Back at the Cafe Miguel paid his bill and left in search of Kay. He deserved a better explanation than " we dated for 2 years then we got married." he thought bitterly. He finally saw her and caught up with her. "Kay, Kay, wait, stop, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about" she said trying to avoid him. As they neared the mansion Miguel broke the silence. "Kay I know you don't love him, you love me, and I love you too, I'll leave Charity for you we can be happy together." he said pulling her into a kiss.

One of the maids had told Fox that Kay went out earlier with Gwen. He figured she went to the Book Cafe. He headed down Raven Hill on foot since it wasn't that far away from the mansion. Walking towards the exit he spotted Kay only she wasn't alone.

I wonder what happens. Well I already know I wrote this chapter on paper already. hehehe Its very funny. To me anyways. Well finally I get to explain something in that happens in the story that I kinda experienced in real life. So look for it in Chapter 7. Megan(Foxayfan4life)


	8. Unfriendly Encounter Part II

Back sorry it took so long my computer had to get redone. By the way thanks for the reviews and ELM-Tree10 how did you know? LOL These chapters are going to be very short so I apologize in advance. Oh yeah those explainations thingies I've been talking about I finally get to do one. LOL.

Here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7

What he saw broke his heart in two. How could she be kissing another man, while she was married and pregnant. A few seconds later a smug grin settled on his face.

As mIguel pulled away from the kiss to breathe an outraged Kay slugged him.

"Kay what the hell?" Miguel screamed clutching his face.

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me. I'm married let alone pregnant!

"But Kay I-I-I thought that's what you wanted." Miguel stuttered surprised by her reaction

Fox contentedly made his way to his wife to get a better look on the scene unfolding. He was extremely pleased that she could care less about Tacocita's little brother.

"Maybe Kay Bennett wanted that but Kay Crane doesn't give a damn about you. Just remeber I am a Crane now and that name comes with power, leave me alone or your sorry ass is gonna get kicked.Godd bye and go to hell." she said turing around to find her husband behind her.Her bad mood quickly changed into a good one as she placed a kiss on his lips.

Miguel who was still standing there as the woman he loved was in the arms of another man felt his face gorow red with anger and jealousy.

"What's going on here? Fox asked trying very hard to consume his laughter.

"Well Miguel Loser- Fitzgerald is harassing me can you please make him leave?" Kay said giving him a look he simply couldn't say no to.

He nodded in response and she walked away.

"Sorry Lo-Fitz you had your chance and blew it. She's mine now. YOU GOT SERVED BY A PREGNANT LADY TOO!!!!!" he turned around and left leaving behind a very pissed off Miguel.

Ok so this is very short but I had writers's block but thats ok because since it's short I get to do another chapter. The whleyou got served thing was my friend Samantha's idea last year in the 7th grade one of our friends Hernan got in trouble evry sinle day at lunch and he was always standing outside of the room so one day he was out ther and these two girls in the other 7th grade class (they were really good friends but I don't know what happened ) But one of the girls slapped the other one hard across the face and she flew back a little anyway so Hernan comes running in the room screaming iLLiana got served!!!! Quoting from the movie You Got Served. So we thought it would be funny to emphasize it into the story.


	9. Sticky Situation

Hope you liked Chapter 7. Sorry it was short so here's chapter 8. This'll probably be longer. Please R&R. It'll be most appreciated.

Chapter 8

"She doesn't love him. No one loves him. No he's just a good for nothing Crane." he thought walking back to his and Charity's apartment.

"Miguel!" Charity expressed all to cheerily as he entered the apartment.

"Not now Charity I'm a bit preoccupied right now." he said

"But Miguelllllllllllllllllllllllllllll I have important news to tell you." Charity whined.

"Ok fine what is it?" He said annoyed.

"I'm pregnant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isn't this great now we can be the family we always wanted and with us getting married it'll be perfect." Charity said the joy coming back to her as she bounced from chair to chair room to room.

Miguel just at there in shock. "This ruins any chance of Kay leaving that Crane." he thought "Damn why did this have to happen?"

"Fox?" Kay said

"Yeah"

"What do you think you shoud name our baby?"

"How about Pookie if it's a boy and Poo if it's a girl?" Fox said smirking at a clearly horrified Kay

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am." he said trying to keep a straight face.

"No way am I naming my child Pookie or Poo are you insane. This just goes to show that we need to keep you away from your dad and Rebecca, because they are a bad influence. Kay screamed.

Hearing that Fox burst into a fit of laughter when all of a sudden a pillow flew at him causing him to fall over as Kay snickered in the corner. Which only caused Fox to throw a slightly smaller pillow at her. She gasped

"You just hit a pregnant woman!" she said heaving a couple more pillows towards him with her perfect aim she then ran into the bathroom locking the door.

A few minutes later she heard no sounds coming from the room so she exited the bathroom finding Fox had falllen asleep keeping vigil at the door. She concealed her laughter for when she got out of the room.

"What does he see in her?" asked a rather jealous Whitney as her and Theresa walked up the stairs of the Crane Mansion to Whitney's room. After Eve's secrets had been revealed she remarried Julian. Even thought she resented her mother for lying to her and her family she saw the opportunity to get closer to Fox even though he had left he had to come back.

"I don't know but whatever it is we have to break them up. I was thinking we could team up with Miguel." Theresa said not aware that someone was listening to them. "Ok so well I know that Kay gets jealous easily so you'll have to get chummy with Fox." she added.

"Oh no you wont I will not let you two ruin their lives just as your own." Gwen said making her presence known to all who were there. With Gwen as a distraction Kay took some glue and poured it on the freshly waxed floor of the hallway.

"Whatever,Gwen we don;t have to take your crap ok. Now just leave us alone." Theresa said as the girls turned aroundto walk to Whitney's room.

"Fine but if something bad happens don't say I didn't warn you. Gwen called after them. They were about halfway there when the girls slipped and fell onto the floor letting a out shrieks that could wake the dead. On both ends of the hall the two women burst up laughing.

Upon hearing laughter Fox got up to see what was going on. He opend the bedroom door and saw Kay at one end of the hall and Gwen at the other laughing. Then his eyes fell on Theresa and Whitney in the middle sitting in a huge pile of slimy stuff. He couldn't help join in the laughter.

By now Ethan, Little Ethan Martin, and Chad the love child of Julian and Eve had come out to see what all the commotion was about. They stood there laughing at the two women who were fuming by now. They tried to get up but were stuck.

"Oh,Gwen loved your idea but I hope you don't mind I didn't use honey I used glue." Kay said in between laughter.

"Oh, no, no, no, I don't mind at all this is much better than my idea." Gwen replied. as the two went to the kitchen for something to drink leaving Fox and his 3 half brothers at the hilarious scene Ethan and Fox's wives had created for their ex's.

"Hey, Ethan aren't we lucky?" Fox asked his eldest half bro.

"Yup, we got the smart wives." Ethan replied as they left snickering at the girls stuck to floor.


	10. Ashlee Anne Crane

Chapter 9

_4 months later..._

"Ok, Kay just one more push and it'll be over." Dr. Russell told Kay

"Yeah, Kay, you can do this." Fox said holding her hand.

"Don't touch me!" "You did this to me!" she screamed causing him to instantly drop her hand and back away for he was afraid that she would hurt him.

"Congratulations, Kay, Fox it's a girl." Dr. Russell said handing the baby to a nurse to get cleaned up.

"Ok, what should we name her?" Kay asked turning to Fox

As he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off no Rebecca names. "I know how about Ashlee Anne Crane" he suggested.

"Yes, thats so cute so her name s Ashlee Anne Crane!!"

"Kay you can get changed into your own clothes to go hme now." Dr. Russell interupted.

"Thanks Dr. Russell" Kay replied as she started to shoo Fox.

"Fox do you mind?" she said turning to Fox

"But I'm your husband" he said giving a small pout.

"As true as that may be this is still a hospital" she said

"Fine but you owe me. He said leaving

"Whatever!" she called out before he was out of earshot.

Please R&R. It'll be most appreciated. If I don't get reviews I'll be depressed and unable to write.


	11. What's With Miguel?

Hey. I am so sorry it took me along time to get this chapter up. I was swamped with testing and homework and the regular tests and reports etc. Anyway I'll probably have a couple of chapters up today who knows. Anyway these past couple of days or weeks I've been depressed because no one was reviewing and since I wasn't posting I got to write a few more stoires on paper and one is complete. So if you want to read that tell me in an e-mail. Don't forget to review. Thanks.

Chapter 10

"So we'll handle Gwen and Kay and you take care of Fox." she said to her brother.

"Yeah when we're done with Gwen and Kay their marriages will be over and we'll have our men." Whitney said to them. "We'll met tonight to discuss further plans." she added.

Midnight

"Ok, well I have my plan for Kay." Whitney said

"Yup I got the same plan too." Theresa said.

"Well I don't have anything thought out yet." Miguel lied. He knew they wern't supposed to hurt the one they either loved or hated physically but emotionally. He couldn't take it. He'd seen the way Kay looked at Fox with such love in her eyes and he had seen Fox return they stare. He would try to kill Fox. Too bad for Whitney. No one cared about her incesting self anyway. But he had to do what he had to do. It would kill Kay but that was a risk he had to take. I don't want her. I love Charity, but she can't be with anyone else.

Well as you can see I hate Miguel so much for leaving Kay and Maria. So in this story he is not gonna be happy what so ever. By the way I am sorry this is short but I just remeber I have to type my world hunger essay and stuff so I might not update the next chapter today but tomorow is Frida so maybe I'll get to post up everything up to Chapter 18. Anyway keep reviewing it keeps my spirits up. Oh yeah don't you think its great that Fox lives in the Bennett house now. wouldn't it just be wonderful if when Sam finds out that Kay was arrested he makes her move back in and then the two will finally meet and talk and .. ok so I am getting a bit ahead of myself but don't you think that would be great. If you do please tell me in the reviews so I am not the only one that thinks that. Thanks.


	12. News

Sorry I took awhile. My internet was down. My friend Samantha drew a sketch of Kay punching Miguel and then Fox congratulatiing her and saying that he would buy her a new car for doing that so I figured I'd work that into the story. Enjoy. Don't forget to review.

I'm not sure if I did, but if I didn't then

**Disclaimer: I don't own Passions, or any of the characters. If I did this story wouldn't be Fanfiction.**

Chapter 11

"Hi Kay" Fox said entering their bedroom

"Hi sweetie" she replied

"Well, Pookie, I mean Ashlee is sleeping and Phylis agred to watch her, so you know what that means." he said arching his eyebrows

" You're going to buy me a car for punching Miguel?" she joked

"Huh?" he said confused at what she had just said

"Relax it was just a joke." she said with a laugh while ruffling his already messed up hair.

"Why you little.." He said(Keep your minds out of the gutter) pushing her on the bed and started tickling her.

"Stop, stop it" she said in between giggles

"Geez, they just had a baby and their trying for another one!" said a disgusted and jealous Miguel who was standing outside their door with Whitney and Theresa.

"I'll be back don't move you still have the rest of your punishment." Fox said sternly yet playfully as he got up to answer his cell phone.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." he said to the person on the other end of the phone.

" Kay, I have to go check on something at work. I'll be back in a little bit." He said giving her a kiss and leaving the room.

A few hours later Fox was driving home at 85 mph. The green light had turned red and he pulled his brakes, but nothing happened he tried the hand brakes but it didn't work either.

Kay put down he book and answered the phone on the third ring.

"Mrs. Crane, this is Joanna from Harmony Hospital can you please come down here."

"S-s-sure right away." Kay stuttered and she dashed out of her room to her car and drove to the hospital.

Still short I know and I'm sorry, but if I get into it too much at one time my mother will interupt me to do some petty thing for her so once again I'm sorry.


	13. Plan Into Action & Seething Miguel

* * *

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Chapter 12 and 13 are enclosed I hope you enjoy. This is to make the chapters longer.

* * *

Chapter 12 

Great Fox is leaving my plan goes into action now. Miguel thought not listening to the two women conspire.

It was 2 hours later and Fox decided to leave. He could finish the rest tomorrow. He walked to his car and took off. He didn't care he wanted to his wife. He was now hitting 85 mph and a red had just come on. He pressed the brakes, but nothing happened. He tried the hand brakes, but again nothing happened. He pulled the hand grip once again. Too late. He couldn't stop. A few seconds later everything went blank.

* * *

Chapter 13 

I wonder what's taking Fox so long. Kay thought as she reached for the ringing phone.

Intercept

K: Hello?

C: Hi, Mrs. Crane

K: Yes

C: This is Joanna from Harmony Hospital your husband has been in an accident. Can you come down to hte hospital right away?

K: Of course.

End Call

Kay rushed to the hospital. "Hi, I'm uh Mrs. Crane I spoke to someone earlier about my husband being in an accident." Kay said hysterically.

" Yes, I am sorry, but you can visiit him, Dr. Crane said that has slipped into a coma though." the receptionist told her.

"Thank you."

She rushed down the hall heading to his room. On the way she called her father, uncle, and Ethan they said they would be there shortly. She reached his room and went in and took his hand in her own. As she watched him she listened to the radio and remembered their firstencounter.

* * *

_Take it back, take it all back now  
The things I gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips,  
I miss that now  
I can't try any harder than I do  
All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you  
I'm broken in two  
_

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Excuse me?" Kay said politly to a tall blonde man._

_"You're excused." he said ooking up at her._

_"No, no I meant it as can you please move?" she tried again._

_"I believe I was here first." he said matter- of- factly._

_"Yes, I see that but you will be standing here all day if there is no teller up there. So if you would be so kind as to move." she said _

_"Ok finally it's my turn." he thought to himself._

_Just as he reached to the counter Kay put up the 'Back in 5 mins.' sign._

_"That was just wrong." he said as she went to the back with a wide evil grin apparent on her face._

_**-End Flashback-**_

_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you _

Don't walk away

Tears rolling down her cheeks she snapped back into reality mouthing the words to the song. As she said the words silently her family as well as his stood outside watching the amount of love she had for him. Miguel who had tagged along with Charity was overwhelmed with jealousy.

_Touch me now how i wanna feel  
Something so real, please remind me  
My love, and take me back  
Cuz im so in love with what we were  
Im not breathing im suffocating without you  
Do u feel it to  
_  
_All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you _

When im in the dark and all alone  
Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door,  
Its then i know my heart is whole  
Theres a million reasons why i cry  
Hold my covers tight and close my eyes  
Cuz i dont wana be alone

Pilar who had been in the hospital at the time stood at the door with a sething Miguel and a freaked out Charity watching Kay sob over Fox. "It seems as if his accident has brought her closer to him." she stated recalling no one had ever cared that much about Fox when he was younger.

_  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you, I need you _

Cuz i cant fake and I cant hate  
But it's my heart  
Thats about to break  
You're all i need  
I'm on my knees  
Watch me bleed  
Would you listen please

_  
I give in  
I breathe out  
I want you, theres no doubt  
I freak out, I'm left out  
Without you, im without  
I'm crossed out  
I can't doubt  
I cry out  
I reach out  
_

_Don't walk away  
_

_Don't walk away  
_

_Don't walk away  
_

_Don't walk away

* * *

_

It had been a few days since Fox had slipped into a coma and Gwen had to bring her a change of clothes since she refused to leave his side, except when he needed to be checked on. As Dr. Russell checked on him Kay wandered around the hospital to the chapel, she prayed that he would live. When she finished she left and went back to see if Eve was done.

When she got back Eve had news for her.

" Kay I have good and bad news."

* * *

Hi, so I had this typed up, but need to add a few things. So when I got this review I remembered that it was here so thanks Angel for reminding me. Please drop one. -Review- PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading. 


	14. Finding Things Out

" Kay I have great news and bad news. First, Fox is out of his coma but had a broken arm and a few fractured ribs." Eve said when Kay came back into the room. Overwhelmed with joy Kay hugged her and kept saying thank you.

Later on they said that Fox would be released in a few days. Kay went in to see him and he was awake so she told him the good news. She had to leave because the doctors had told her it wasn't healty to stay at the hospital for two weeks.

"How are you doing Kay?" a male asked from behind her. She turned to see Miguel following her once again.

"Are you stalking me now? Why can't you just leave me alone? Honestly, I am married, I have a daughter at home who needs her mother, a husband in the hospital and he needs his wife so as you can see, I have alot on my plate and I really don't have any time for your antics." she stated turning back to her car.

"I thought that the car accident would kill Fox and then we could be together, that's why I cut the brakes in his car." Miguel said out loud to himself. Kay stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him wearing a shocked expression. She stalked over to him and slapped him, she turned around and headed over to Alistair to let him know, she knew he would know how to handle this and it would be easy to convince him action had to be taken, Miguel could not get away with attempted murder.

* * *

Extremely short this I know but I too,"have alot on my plate" I'll try to update sooner if I have time. Please review. 


	15. Stupidity Realized

Well its definitely been a long while…well I guess I kinda have some time now… so after about a year of waiting here is a new chapter of OLD LOVE OLD NEWS…

* * *

Chapter 15

"I can't believe I just said that out loud." Miguel thought. He called up Theresa to let her know that Fox would be out of the hospital in two days. Theresa let Whitney know, and that was that.

As Whitney got off the phone with Theresa she concocted a plan. She would make Kay believe that Fox was cheating on her. It would be perfect. She would plan tonight.

She gathered a few candles, a lighter, two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. She first stopped off in her room to shower and change.

As she finished she slipped into a thin, and short silk nightie, she grabbed the candles and other supplies from before and headed down to Kay and Fox's bedroom. She started setting up her plan. She placed a few candles around selected places and lit them, she then popped the champagne and poured it into the glasses, and slid into the empty bed and waited to break Kay with her plan.

Kay had decided to come home and freshen up. She wanted to be there for her husband 100.

As she walked up the stairs she saw a bit of light glimmering from underneath her bedroom door. She was curious to see what was going on. She rushed up the remaining stairs and opened the door. Where she got the absolute shock of her life…

* * *

Well yeah not the best chapter update after god knows how long I didn't, but good news I'll try for another one soon…but in the mean time reviews would be appreciated… 


	16. Plan Into Action

Chapter 16

"Fox is that you? I was so happy when you told me you'd be out of the hospital today. But, I was kind of shocked when you told me to meet you here instead of the usual spot." Whitney said knowing fully well it was Kay that stood there.

"No, not Fox, his wife." Kay breathed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she demanded.

Whitney who prided herself on being a good actress started on with her act.

"Oh my gosh Kay, I- I- we didn't mean for you to find out like this, we planned on telling you, but Fox said that you would be out for a little while tonight, so we could get together." Whitney gushed innocently.

Tears threatened to spill from Kay's eyes but she refused to let them. She wouldn't let Whitney know that this got to her.

"I'll leave." Whitney said as she got up and left. Knowing her plan had worked, because Kay wasn't one to take things easy. Especially things like this.

Little did she know that Kay had a little something forming in head already.

* * *

Ok well I have chapter 17 written already…as well as a few more…and they are kind of short as well so I need ideas… that's another reason you haven't seen updates. So any ideas will be welcomed…because I think this needs to come to an end soon…so if you have any please let me know… 


End file.
